mario64hacksfandomcom-20200215-history
Alphabet Athletics
Alphabet Athletics is the 11th, and second to last main stage before the final Bowser. This is also the first level in the third overworld, which is a giant blue castle. The stage is simple enough to find, as it is in a blue warp pipe directly up the first set of stairs in front a giant painting with ABC on them. This level is composed of a bunch of giant letters in outer space. Each letter is a different size and color and no letter is repeated twice, besides the level "L". In the Original each letter is solid is a brighter border while in the remake each one has a speckled pattern. There is also a giant yellow power star floating in the sky as well as a ztar that blends into the stage. The level also has a ton of flying enemies including Fly Guys, Lakitus, and Snufits. Between the two games the layout is almost identical, though the letters and bigger and wider in the remake and all the Fly Guys were replaced with other enemies. Levels Star 1: Attack of the Wiggler (SR1) / Wiggler in Space (Redone) Mario must defeat Wiggler who is standing at the bottom of the giant "L". If you are playing the Redone version Mario starts directly next to the Wiggler instead of the default location. In every other mission in Redone, Mario starts at the same point where you start in the original, on a giant green letter "A". To reach Wiggler, jump onto the giant red block to the left of the A. This is the end of the letter "G". Cross the letter, avoiding the enemies and walk up the slanted blue "J". On the top of this letter, Mario should be able to see the base of the L where the Wiggler is, though jumping directly from here to the arena is tricky due to the weird angle. It is recommended to jump to the pink platform (K) at the very top and long jump here (as this is where Mario starts in Redone). The Wiggler fight is the same as before, it takes three hits to defeat, though the fight has some Kuromames scattered around it. When you defeat the insect, it appears in the middle of the orange "G". There is also a glitch that may occur. Wiggler can jump off the stage from above the black Q bellow. If it lands on the platform, then you can still defeat it as normal. But if it falls off into the darkness, you must restart the stage (or get another star if you are on the original). Also, if you are playing redone do not bother using this mission to gain height for other missions. Every coin, enemy, and star are taken out of it in Mission 1. Star 2: The I-Pointed Letter (SR1) / The I Dot (Redone) Mario must reach the floating i in the sky. Run off the bottom of the A on the B bellow. At the top there is a slanted purple platform (E) that Mario can triple jump to. Run to the top and jump to the next platform (the blue F(if you are playing the Redone version the platform is very high and there is a VERY annoying Snufit at the very top. If you miss the jump the first time, it is almost impossible to avoid)). Cross the very small T bridge and jump onto the narrow R. Jump from here to the Pink H with the starenemy snufits on them and wall kick up one of the side (in the Redone version be VERY careful as the walls are paper thin). At the top jump to the giant "i" and grab the star on the floating dot. Star 3: What is after M? (SR1) /After M (Redone) Mario must climb the vertical N in the sky. Head to the K right before where Mario fought Wiggler in mission one. At the end of the K, Mario can easily jump to the bright green M. At the very end of it, there is the N platform. Jump to the very top of the letter and jump down onto the star, which is in the middle. Star 4: The Real, Real LOL-* (SR1) /The Original LOL-* (Redone) Head back to where Mario fought the Wiggler. Behind the blue wall is a wall that Mario can wall kick up to reach the top of the first L. Look across to find the giant O in the sky with the star in the center of it. Mario should triple jump (preferably starting from the 2nd L) and dive to grab it safely. If on the Redone version there are a bunch of Kuromames as well as the Blue Coin Switch. Star 5: Orange Coins of Anything (SR1) /From Letters to Coins (Redone) Mario must collect the 8 red coins scattered throughout the alphabet. The locations are as follows: # In between the curves of the B (SR1) / At the end of the starting A (Redone) # On the black Q across from the B (SR1) / In the middle of the P (Redone) # On the S that is next to the Q (SR1) / At the very top of the giant L where Wiggler was fought (Redone) # On a pillar coming out of the red G (which is a C). Mario needs to triple jump to get here. # On the short end of the J, facing away from the G (this platform can be walked on even if it appears slanted). # On the K before where Mario faced Wiggler # On the upper section of the blue E headed towards star 2 # At the bottom of the I where star was was. In Redone Mario must jump off this platform, ending up back at the bottom. When Mario collects all 8 coins, the star appears on the black Q. Star 6: Secret S-- Flying in Space (SR1) / Fly to the Negativity (Redone) ''' Requires Wing Cap! Can only be gotten during this mission! '''Mario must fly to a hidden dark star (ztar) somewhere in the sky. Head straight across the B to where there is a white bridge leading to a dark Q and a red S. At the end there is a broken sign next to a gold plate with a small dot in the center of it. This is a warp that leads to a giant golden power star in the sky. Now find the wing cap at one of its point, and fly straight forward, and understanding why the sign directly next to it (in the Redone version) says the camera is evil. Happily, you only need to fly straight the camera pans to normal and you can see the star at your altitude. On this star Mario will find a huge blue starenemy. It is actually just a box, so break it and grab the real star inside. Enemies * Starenemy Lakitu * Starenemy Kuromame * Starenemy Snufit * Starenemy Fly Guy (Original Only) * Starenemy Amp * "!" Box Goomba (Redone Only) * "!" Box Giant Goomba (Redone Only) * "!" Micro Goomba (Redone Only) Trivia * In the Redone version, Wiggler wonders how Mario found him here since it was so far from Tiny Huge Island, stating that this is the exact same Wiggler from Mario 64. ** It also uses the quote "I HAVE FURY", which is a famous quote used by a villanious sidekick named Fawful in Mario and Luigi Superstar Saga. ** Wiggler's personality is also complete opposite between the games *** In the original it is depressed and very passive *** In redone it is very aggressive and swears a ton Category:Level Category:Super Mario 64: Star Revenge Category:Super Mario 64: Star Revenge Location Category:Outer Space Category:Giant Land Category:Music-Pikmin Category:Location